minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Trapped pt1
Before i start i wanna let you know this story is fake made up by me One day i was playing Minecraft with my friends HO53R lightups1 Luckyninja_5 and Steveinblack we were on a PC world everything was fine we chopped some trees made tools and build a house then we went mining inside the cave there was 5 paths so we all split up and took some torches we were on Skype so we could talk without using chat i was going through my path and then i saw something weird they were Lapis ore blocks but they were shaped like a upside down cross i ask lightups1 if he sees anything like this in his path he says yes he turns on screen share but then it says サタン has joined the call i quickly figure out its not in English and put it through google translate it translates to Satan he says hello Evan Ficer Uh how do you know my name i say i have my ways says サタン and hello Daniel baker Aaron tatortot Ben bart and Alania popper this is creepy i private message them on Minecraft then suddenly i hear HO53R Scream then he got disconnected from the call me and Aaron live a crossed the street from each other and all of our parents are on a vacation so i run over to his house cuz safety in numbers i bring my crappy mac book with me when i get there Lucky (Aaron) is gone i ask lucky and Steveinblack (Alania) what happened to Aaron then サタン says he is gone he is never coming back YOU GIVE HM BACK RIGHT NOW YOU PSYCHO B##CH Yells Light-bulb (Lightups1) then サタン sends 2 pictures in the group chat we make the mistake of opening them its the bodies of Aaron and Ben looks like Aaron was killed by stab wounds and it looked like Ben drowned he was all wet we were terrified then Ben and Arron came back on the line they turned on there cams we could just make out a figure standing in a dark robe in each cam vid Ben's cam had a bucket of water and in Aarons he had a bloody knife they said were coming for you then Daniel's cam turned on he was screaming a man tied him to a chair his legs and arms were tied down and his head was tied back and his mouth was being help open by one of those things that the dentists use that i don't know the name of he took a shot gun and shoved it in Daniel's mouth then fired then he turned at looked at the cam and then he left then Daniel got back up his eyes were blood shot red he put on a black robe and started laughing hysterically we could see the blood and brains dripping out of the hole in his neck he picked up a shotgun and shot the camera Ben picked up a BO-staff and smashed the cam Aaron stabbed his cam with a knife me and Steveinblack don't live very far from each other so i went to her house i grabbed the pistol from the closet and a bread knife for extra range she took a rifle from under the bed and a butcher knife her parents so they have bullet proof vests we put them on then we put a rc car and a rc plate both with live video feeds by the doors we locked the windows then we monitored the doors with our computers we saw them break the front door down she hides behind a door with a her rifle so she can shoot anyone that comes up i hide behind the couch so i can do the same then i get a notification from Minecraft saying Evan its us Daniel Aaron and Ben they said they didn't have much time and then they were possessed and that there souls went into my computer to stay safe they said they have one weakness they were allergic to siver which my bread knife is the alania's weapons aren't i wait till they move then i grab a silver fork wait till the coast is clear me and Alania ditch our guns they wont affect them anyway so now she has the work :P the Ben thing is right in-front of us she grabs it from behind then i stabb it through the eye with my break knife i get a Minecraft notification on my sucky laptop from Ben he says thank you now i may rest i couldn't believe it he was my best friend and i had to kill him i had to give him mercy we find Daniel next he has his shotgun he tries to shoot me he misses but he hit Alania in the leg it hit a artery take my bread knife and throw it like a throwing knife it hits him in the heart i heard a faint sound coming from his body it said "thank you for putting me to rest" i grab some cloth then i hear something come in the window in the next room then i hear it yelling Hey whats up Evan Dangit Josh i said Oh my GOD is why is there a dead body and Why the hell is Alania lying dead on the ground she's not dead i say oh good says josh i grab some silver lining off of the window frame and give it to him and then i said if you see someone in the robe stab them with this OK says josh he hide Alania in the attic so they wont find her we find the last one Aaron josh jumps behind him and hold the bar in-front of him he cant get away then i stab it in the head while whispering "I give you mercy" we go to check on Alania in the attic she takes her fork and shoves in in Joshes head she says DIE SO HE SHALL LIVE i had no choice i had to mercy her so i stabbed her through the eye with the bread knife i take joshes weapon i put it through his head so he doesn't turn i turn around to see a large man in a cloak he takes it off he says i am サタン so basically Satan i say yep pretty much it says i take my bread knife i go to stab it he takes out a sword and blocks the attack i lean back and take joshes and Alaina's weapons i go for the attack with the window lining he blocks it then i go for a attack with a fork then he blocks it while he is off guard i shove the bread through his chest he collapses on the ground i start to walk away then he gets back up and shoves the bread knife right through me i take it and stab him in the head he collapses dead on the ground then i fall on the ground i hear a the souls of my fallen friends saying thank you To be continued Credit to for inspiration these are real people but a fictional story all last names used are fake Lightups1 Steveinblack HO53R Luckyninja_5 Category:PC Minecraft Category:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas